Photosynthesize
by TheRowanFoxx
Summary: "Well, actually, I'm pretty sure I said, 'You ape, you couldn't be romantic if you tried.'" "Exactly. And what does it look like I'm doing now?" (Or some fluff from fluff-town central. Rated T for language)


Sanji lay on his back, letting smoke slip from his open mouth into the air above him. He held the cigarette loosely between long, bony fingers. His other arm was trapped under a certain neanderthal.

A heavy snore hit the side of his face.

Despite his sore hips, he still found it within himself to lift his leg and let it drop on the other's shin. Zoro let out a yelp as he woke up, shooting a glare at Sanji.

"What the fuck, Shit-cook?"

"Your breath smells. Stop breathing on me."

"Fuck you." Zoro rolled over on top of Sanji, cigarette be damned. Sanji gasped in surprise. Zoro took the opening, letting out a huge breath right into Sanji's face.

"Ugh!" Sanji kicked Zoro off of him and picked up his cigarette before it burned anything. "You shitty moss-head!" A deep, rumbling laugh rang out even as Zoro fell off the edge of the bed. Sanji pursed his lips so he didn't smile. He didn't want to give Zoro the satisfaction.

Zoro let out a sigh and rested his arms on the bed, staying seated on the floor. He stared at Sanji in the silence. Sanji quirked a brow.

"What are you looking at, Shithead?" Zoro smirked.

"My sunshine."

Sanji froze to process the words. He still could barely respond.

"... What?" Zoro's smirk widened to a shit-eating grin. He crawled back onto the bed and crowded over Sanji. Propping himself up with one hand, he lifted the other to gently run his fingers through Sanji's bangs. He held the tip between two fingers.

"I was looking at my sunshine."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Zoro let out an overly-dramatic sigh.

"Keep up, Love-cook. Wasn't it you who said I should be more romantic?"

"Well, actually, I'm pretty sure I said, 'You ape, you couldn't be romantic if you tried.'"

"Exactly. And what does it look like I'm doing now?"

"From this vantage point, it looks like you're threatening me with your big muscles, you oaf. How are you ever going to woo a lady with that ape body?"

"I'd say I don't want to 'woo a lady', but I guess I was just trying to."

"Fuck you! For the last time, I'm not a damn woman!" Zoro chuckled, and let go of Sanji's hair. He slid his hand along Sanji's cheek under his hair. He held Sanji's face and leaned close to his lips.

"Whatever you say, honey." Sanji let out an almost disgusted huff before Zoro laughed and pecked his lips.

"This isn't romantic. It's just creepy."

"Oh, should I be trying harder?"

"No, don't y-"

"Sanji, you are my God. Oh, how I swoon at your strong arms. You are the most handsome man I've ever met!" Zoro grins at Sanji's deadpan.

"I can taste your sarcasm."

"Sanji, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Zoro intertwines his hand with Sanji's. Sanji continues to hold his annoyed face even as the dramatics drip away from Zoro's voice.

"I want to eat your food for the rest of my life. I can't imagine a life without you." Zoro can see a tinge of red on Sanji's cheeks. His smirk slips into a gentle smile.

"I want to wake up every morning to your face. I want you to think about me as much as I think about you. I want to call your name and always hear your voice respond." Sanji's face is beyond red. Zoro was pretty sure that meant he won.

"I want to argue and fight with you for as long as I live. I want _you_." Zoro brings Sanji's hand up and presses his lips on the back of it.

"You are my Sanji. My Shit-cook. My Dartboard brow, Dumbass, Ero-cook." Sanji eyes narrow in anger. He tries to tug his hand back, but Zoro doesn't let go.

"I should've known, you assh-"

"You are my everything." Sanji's mouth snaps close. "You are the sun, and there is no way I could live a day without you." Zoro leaves a lingering kiss on Sanji's mouth. He moves back from Sanji's space, still holding his hand. He sits and silently waits for Sanji's response.

Sanji is beyond flustered and he responds the only way he knows how. He will call himself an idiot for it later, but it slips from his mouth anyway.

"I guess plants need to photosynthesize to survive, huh Moss-head?" Sanji silently hits himself in the head. And he called the Marimo unromantic...

Zoro lets out a bark of laughter and squeezes Sanji's hand.

He didn't deny it.


End file.
